mi secreto en una tormenta
by nanami18
Summary: estoy dispuesto esta noche le diré cuanto la amo, porque ya no la puedo ver con los mismos ojos ya no es mi pequeña niña.


"holaaa bueno aclaraciones"

referencia del libro que mencionare en mi historia es esta _:Michel Gauquelin, Les hommes et les astres, 1960 (Los hombres y los astros). _

asi este es un mundo alternativo : amu tiene 15 y ikuto tiene 18 jejejejeje

espero que les guste c:

* * *

El reloj marcaba más de las doce de la noche, la tormenta de que la fuerte lluvia parresia que nunca tendría fin, acompañado del repentino apagón, bueno no era muy buena combinación, en esos momentos nada podía hacer el... En realidad nada, con un suspiro de resignación dejo sobre la mesita de café, aquel libro que no hace mucho leía dueño de un extraño tirulo **Les hommes et les astres** (Los hombres y los astros) recordó aquel dia cuando lo recibió como un regalo y lo primero que pensó fue que extraño nombre y es que la literatura nunca fue de su agrado menos la literatura clásica, no es que no le guatera leer, claro ejemplo era que cada mes esperaba ansioso la publicación del nuevo tomo de su manga.

Pero había algo diferente en este libro con el nombre **Les hommes et les astres** al principio no le tomo importancia , pero luego de aquel pequeño accidente con su persona favorita quien le regalo aquel extraño libro , le preguntara cosas sobre libro , y es que al parecer ella la lo había leído , así que con dificultad y nervios a que no lo descubrieran tubo que inventar una respuesta algo nula así que solo contesto con que le había fascinado y que no espera la hora que el autor sacar su nueva edición , que patética mentira él estaba muy consiente de aquello , pero no podía arriesgarse que ella descubriera su secreto , así que lo primero que hiso al llega esa tarde a su casa fue dirigirse a la biblioteca i agarrar aquel dichoso libro y empezar a leerlo , al principio le pareció aburrido pero luego de la tercera página leyó algo que le llamo su atención y era "**_Ni parce que nous avons tant grandi que beaucoup pourraient confondre nos yeux et les étoiles ,Ni parce que les drapeaux claquent aux fenêtre des citoyens qui sont contents depuis cent ans d'avoir la vie et de menues choses à défendre _**(_Ni porque tanto hemos crecido que muchos podrían confundir nuestros ojos y las estrellas , Ni porque las banderas ondean en las ventanas de los ciudadanos que están contentos ,desde hace cien años de tener la vida y cosas menudas para defende , Ni porque fundados en la poesía tengamos derechos sobre las palabras que forman y deshacen el Universo.r**").**_

Aquella frase llamo mucho su atención ,seguía y seguía leyendo aquel libro , por eso hace pocos minutos se había frustrado con el repentino apagón por no poder seguir con su lectura , así que con cuidado de no tropezar con nada por la oscuridad se dirigió a su habitación , mientras iba caminando entre el oscuro pasillo , diviso aquella enorme puesta teñida de un color chocolate , algo dentro de el lo impulso a corroborar como se encontraba su pequeña , **_tal ves ya este durmiendo_** ,fue lo que pensó pero sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas, una gran sorpresa se llevo al encontrarla para frente a la ventana , aquella imagen se miraba tan hermosa a pesar de estar en la oscuridad podía notar tal hermosura ,pero había algo que no cuadraba en la imagen , la mirada de la doncella está perdida en un vago punto que era no tenía idea ,la curiosidad fue el motivo que lo impulso a cercarse hasta donde se encontraba ella quería saber cuál era el motivo del brillo de aquellos ojos dorados ,con delicadeza lo abrazo por detrás y con dulzura susurro a su oído .

**_-Mi princesa dime que ahí allá fuera de esta noche de tormenta que llame tanto tu atención y no duermas aun._**

la pequeña pelirosa al sentir aquel exquisito susurro en su oído , no pudo evitar estremecerse , un sonrojo aprecio en sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas , con sigilo deciso aquel abraso , a pesar que le encantaba estar así no podía arriesgarse a que el notara sus nerviosismos , tal vez al mirar sus ojos el viera atreves de ellos ,y descubriera aquel amor que en secreto guardaba , tal vez era de cobardes así pensaba , se sentía tan pequeña al lado de él , a pesar de todo el apoyo que tena por parte de sus amigos no lograba juntar el valor suficiente para confesarse , no claro que no , luego del ultimo dia de primavera ,esperaba como una niña traviesa la llegada de Ikuto , esa mañana el avía salido muy temprano, al no encontrar cosa mejor que hacer decidió esperarlo en el salón de estudio mientras miraba por la ventana , pudo percatarse de como un carro negro paraba frente a la entrada de la casa , del el bajo una hermosa chica y por supuesto ikuto , pero todas sus alegrías se esfumaron al verlo besándose con aquella chica , cuando le pregunto por lo sucedió , el simplemente decía que ella era una antigua amiga de instituto , pero claramente sabía que ella no era una simple amiga , no porque a una amiga no se le despide con un beso en los labios , así pasaron los meses cada ves Hera frecuente verla por la casa , hasta que un dia no llego los días pasaron , así que sus esperanzas de poder confesar sus sentimientos volvieron ,una tranquila tarde, aquella chica apareció frente al lumbral de la puerta de su casa , de inmediato ikuto salió a su encuentro pero todo era diferente , muchas palabras le dijo vio como rompía con ella enfurecido la corrió de la casa , cuando amu trato de preguntar el solo contesto que odiaba salir con niñas pequeñas y tontas , luego aquellos temores regresaron al corazón de la pequeña , tenía miedo que todo fuera igual que aquella chica y su relación con ikuto se viera perjudicada , asi que decidió nunca revelar sus sentimientos .

Ahora para disimular su nerviosismo se acercó hasta la ventana, volviendo su vista Asia aquel punto perdido contesto.

**_-Bueno veras es algo que no te importa y dime porque tu aun no duermes._**

**_-Ja eres muy fría amu pero la pregunta la hice yo , así que responde a mi pregunta._** De nuevo atrapándolo entre sus brazos hiso un rápido movimiento y metió su mano bajo la remera de la chica . **_O tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza ._**

**_-ikto ba-basta eto yo no …._**

Amu estaba que ya no podía mas trato de estar en su pose cool y fría pero no lo logro y es que chico gatuno lograba sacar su verdadera personalidad, aunque le gustaba lo que sentía , trato de alejarse ,pero ikuto lo noto así que rápidamente la voltio y luego lo único que sintió amu fue como su labio inferíos estaba siendo mordido , amu no pudo aguantar más asa que abrió un poco su boca , ikto vio esto como una oportunidad para poder introducir su lengua dentro de ella y empezar con salvaje beso , la pelirosa estaba que no lo creía , su primer y con el chico que amaba, no esto debe ser un sueño ,eran los pensamientos que tenia en ese momento . no siendo experta trato de corresponder al beso, claro el chico estaba realmente feliz su pequeña gatita correspondía y aunque era muy torpe, era un beso que por mucho tiempo había añorado , con fuerza ikto habraso a amu , pero esta al sentirse tan cerca de el recordó aquellos sentimientos asi que con fuerza lo empujo .

-**_porque ikuto dime porque_**

**_-Yo amu … es simple porque te amo_**

no dudo en contestar no le gustaba ver a su pequeña llorar .le dolía, mas cuando el era el causante , y lo comprendió meses atrás cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella , la princesa abrió fuertemente los ojos , del asombro de escuchar aquella confesión .

**_\- tonto , tonto , aléjate y no mientas mas , tu… tu solo piensas en ti en como jugar y ganar , pero no entiendo por qué, no ganas nada con todo esto , si quieres molestarme adelante pero no lo hagas con alto tan cerio , es que acaso no te das cuenta del daño que siembras en mi corazón .asi que no mientas que no te creeré ._**

**_\- y porque no ._**

**_\- porque te conozco , porque se como eres , porque e visto como le rompías el corazón a varias chicas que no deseo ser una mas de ellas , e vivido tras tu sombra , admirándote , cuando no se pero paso y me enamore tu el culpable de lo que siento y siempre e guardado en secreto , asi que no estoy dispuesta de escuchar esas palabras de un hombre que nunca ha pensado en un amor puro , ahora vete , déjame sola con mi dolor, que hace tiempo dejamos de ser desconocidas , y al dia siguiente cuando el sol salga , olvidare todo y hare como que esto nunca paso . _**

Amu no parada de llorar en un segundo como marcaba el reloj , sus sentimientos habían salido a las luz , parece que su corazón era realmente débil , que no pudo aguantar una noche mas , revelando lo que estaba oculto , se sentía realmente derrotada .

-**_quieres que lo olvide , no ahora no luego de tal confesión, no tengo motivos para olvidar el dia de mañana , y es que siento mi corazón latir con fuerza , causado por escuchar la confesión de la persona que amo , si te dije lo que siento es porque no aguanto más con todo esto , el solo verte y pensar bueno con que solo estemos cerca será suficiente , ya no me basta ,te necesito ,necesito confirmar que eres absolutamente mía, el poder despertarme cada mañana a tu lado , el ser uno solo , no quiero perderte amu , porque te amo , si no lo dije antes era para protegerte , de todos aquellos que detestan el apellido Tsukiyom,y no te lastimaran , no podía arrastrarte a toda esta lucha , por eso me aparte estuve con cuenta mujer para poder olvidarte . pero ya no puedo mas . no puedo ._**

En la mirada de ikuto se podía notar mucho dolor, angustia desesperación y es que estaba sufriendo tener miedo de que la persona que ama no le creyera , que todo su valor fuera en vano si estaba sufriendo .

**_-Tonto , dime quien te dio derecho de elegir por mi , en vez de haber ido con cada uno por separado hubieras venido directamente a mis brazos , es que estos siempre estuvieron alzados esperando tu llegada , una solución éntrelos dos hubiéramos encontrado… hace un rato me preguntaste porque un no dormí, y es porque no se que hacer con este amor que mucho tiempo llega guardado y pensé que tal ves alguien allá fuera me ayudara a encontrar la respuesta._**

**_ -admito que e sido un cobarde al no querer afrontar la realidad y el decidir por ti y es que la verdad tenia miedo que no me correspondieras._**

**_-aun no lo ago no te corespondo._**

**_-lose pero si e venido hasta aca , en una noche de tormenta es porque quiero aclarar todo , porque quiero que sepas la respuesta aquella pregunta que de niños me preguntaste que me hacía feliz y ahora te tengo una respuesta … mi felicidad es vivir a tu lado y morir a tu lado . por todo lo que te echo sufrir quiero borrar aquellos recuerdos y formar unos nuevos._**

**_\- yo…_**

El chico de ojos azules le sonrió tiernamente a su pequeña. sin mas se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la puesta amu no entendía que pasaba , es que acaso pensaba dejarlo todo asi .la puerta de la abitacion se serró , al poco tiempo se escuchó como tocaban a esta , y el chico de ojos azules , entro por esta diciendo.

**_-con permiso , e venido a visitarla_ , **se acercó a ella** ,_ hola soy Ikuto Tsukiyom encantado de conocerla ._**sonrió.

**_\- h-hola soy hinamori amu , encantado de conocerlo ._**

Al juntar sus manos el la jalo hacia el y la beso pero este beso era diferente al anterior, era cálido suave lleno de amor , si un amor correspondió.

Tormenta poco a poco cesaba y una rica tranquilidad invadió la habitación donde se encontraba dos personas abrasadas con mucho amor , durmiendo profundamente tan tranquilos , que demostraba que habían encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas en una noche de tormenta.


End file.
